The Trails of Evans
by SuperGirl-kc
Summary: Lily was violated the end of 6th years James saved her after finding her. Scared someone will hurt her again she finds saftly and comfort in him. The begining of love for her and she is scard


The trials of Evans

By SuperGirl

A/N: this contains talk of rape. This is not a happy subject, but I wanted something to bring James and Lily together that was very profound like how Harry and Hermione became friends with the troll.

Chapter One: You saved me.

James Potter wasn't having the best last part his sixth year, his father died, His mother was getting ill and he wasn't his normal prankster man. He couldn't sleep at night, he would walk the halls in his invisibility cloak. It was the last week of classes for him. The last few months he had changed dramatically. However only his best friends had noticed since the ringleader was depressed. Also Dumbledore noticed after all he was best friends with James's father.

James sighed coming up on the fifth floor, it was Wednesday morning around 4 am. He heard a scream from the perfects bathroom and ran towards it. He didn't know what it was, but needed to see. He heard a thud fallowed by glass breaking. He ran to the door in the ladies room and tried to open it, it was locked. He throw off his invisibility cloak and rammed the door with no prevail. He hit it again. "Hey are you okay in there?" he yelled to the door. No answer, he froze.

"What are you doing up Mr. Potter?" asked a familiar voice he turned to see Dumbledore.

"There was a scream and glass broke, I am trying to get in, I called and no one said anything."

Dumbledore took out his wand and said the unlocking charm. James darted in with Dumbledore behind him. There at the end of the bathroom was a girl laying down. Dumbledore clapped his hands and the lights turned on. James gasped seeing Lily Evans laying on the floor in her night gown with blood covering her. There was scrapes and cuts as well over her limbs. Her face covered as well.

"Oh god." yelled James he turned to Dumbledore.

"you should not see this." said Dumbledore. "Go get Madam-"

"No." yelled James running over to Lily's form. He bent down and touched her face, it was cold. He could feel her breath slowly. "Lily?" he said softly. "Can you hear me?" he asked, nothing.

"Mr. Potter!" yelled Dumbledore. James turned to his godfather and stood.

"Who ever did this Albus I will kill them." he said loudly. Dumbledore looked at the boy who now had Lily's blood all over him.

"We need to take her to Madam Pomfrey." James nodded and picked her up.

"Wrap her in this." said Dumbledore holding up James' cloak.

Lily didn't wake for a whole day. Pomfrey had given her potions, but it was clear. She was raped and left for dead. James stood by her bed. Rumors spread that Lily was attacked, but Dumbledore made sure no one knew more.

"Your still here?" asked Sirius coming in the wing looking at his friend.

"Yeah why?" asked James rubbing his non-shaven face.

"It's been a long time." said Sirius scratching his head. "It's the last day of the semester as well."

"I know." said James yawning.

"We all know your in-love with her, but this is ridicules, she's unconscious, until this afternoon that's what Pomfrey told you a hundred times."

"I know." said James. "You weren't there when I found her." he sat back looking at her cut up form.

"What exactly happened, all we were told was she was attacked, but no one can get into Hogwarts unless… it had to be a student." said Sirius leaning forward. "Do you think she knows?" he asked James.

"I will find out when she wakes up and then go kill them. Also I want you to do me a favor bro." he sadi smiling.

"Bro?" questioned Sirius. "Only time you call me that is when you want something. What is it Bro?" he asked eyeing his cousin suspiciously.

"Can you turn in to a dog and watch her this summer, I just I don't want anything to happen to her." Sirius nodded.

five hours latter…

"Ms. Evans, how are you?" asked Dumbledore.

"My head hurts." she whispered. She tried to touch her head, but her hand hurt to move it.

"Do you remember what happened?' Madam Pomfrey asked. James tensed up looking at her for an answer.

"Yes." she said with a tear forming. "Then Potter saved me." she whispered. She closed her eyes. "I- I." she chocked on her words.

"I don't know who…" she turned her head in shame.

"Ms. Evans when we find out who did this they will be punished by school rules and by the law." said Dumbledore standing up. "It is the last day here, I am supposed to give you your letter letting you know your head girl." He paused. "I want you to come back with no fear Ms. Evans. I will make sure you are safe." he stood up after sitting down the letter on the night stand. He departed leaving the two Griffendors.

"Did you see." she asked softly stopping. "Anyone." she asked looking at James biting her lip.

"No. I wish I had I would of kill them." he said taking her hand in his. She tensed up and partly withdrew it then sat it back in his hand.

"I feel stupid." she said looking up. "I should have done something, I couldn't move." she chocked for a moment. "Please don't tell anyone." she whispered. He griped her hand tightly. "I won't."

"Why did you save me?" she asked.

"Because." he said looking at her giving her a half smile. "You know." he said turning a bit red.

"You have changed, I noticed." she said softly.

"Is that a good thing?" he asked. She nodded and withdrew her hand.

"Was I poisoned?" she asked. James nodded.

"Yes SlugHorn's cabinet was broken into a week ago it seems it was a paralyzing drug. Pomfrey said she was shocked you pulled through and gave you the antidote." he sighed and sat back in the chair.

"How long have you been here?" she asked with some tears lightly flowing.

"Since the incident." he said softly rubbing his eyes.

There was some silence. Lily sat up some in her bed and looked at James sitting in a chair. "Thank you." she said smiling a little. James looked up at her. "For what Evans?" he asked. She bowed her head down. "You know I would do anything for you, I told you before." he said softly. She nodded and laughed some with some tears forming. "You saved me. If you weren't there I- I know I was going to die." she paused and looked at James gulping.

"I know when I." she stopped and looked at James. "Don't tell anyone this, but when I blacked out I seen I think it was the future." she said biting her lip. "I saw a little boy." she said softly. "With my eyes playing here at school, and I kept trying to get to him. I felt like I wanted to hold him more then anything and then I saw you know who." she said gulping.

"What is Voldermore who came in the bathroom?" he asked, she shock her head.

"No, it wasn't him I think it was someone who was just as evil." she said closing her eyes. "Why do you like me James?" she asked softly. He shifted uncomfortably.

"I think you need more rest." he said.

"Please anwser me." she asked swallowing hard. James closed his eyes.

"Why do you think I like-like you?" he asked.

"Because you have asked me out all the time since fifth year and you have insulted any guy who talks to me." she paused. "I want to know why." she asked. James's heart was in his throat, he cleared it.

"I don't know Lily, I know we fight often, and… I know were good friends as well and you have looked after me made me study in the common room and helped me out of getting kicked out of school…" he rubbed his eyes which were red. "I can't explain it. I just do and have I don't know." she nodded some.

"You need to get some sleep James, it's the last day, you need to get ready to go home for the summer." she said softly. "I'm going to write to you this summer." she said softly.

"You are?" he asked softly. She nodded. "Yeah I will." she said nodding at him. He smiled some. He stood up. "I will always protect you Evans, even if I die trying I will." he said smiling. "Never again will I let anyone hurt you." she nodded tears still flowing. "Thank you James." He smiled some. "You are Welcomed Lily." he walked slowly out looking back at her.

One month Latter at the Evans

"I hate that dog!" yelled Petunia looking out in the back yard. "Mother would have been angry at her." she said to her father. Mr. Evans laughed some. "You know you baby sister gets her way." he placed a card on the table and looked at Lily. "He was starving." she mumbled looking at her dad.

"Filthy thing." Petunia said flipping a page in a bridal magazine. "I like this one daddy." she said showing him a flower arrangement.

"There not real." he mumbled looking back at his cards then Lily who placed down another card.

"YOu can do this daddy." she said looking at him, he groaned some and looked at Lily. "Maybe your sister can with her magic make them perfect for you. I can only do so much." he said placing down a card.

Petunia looked at her sister, she hate the wizard world, but her wedding had to be perfect.

"would you?" she asked Lily. She looked up at her raven haired sister.

"I suppose I could." she tilted her head looking out the window seeing a large black owl. She sat down the cards and opened up the back down and walked to the owl.

"What's that?" she asked the owl who hooted. She handed it one of the dogs biscuits and opened it up.

"Dear Evans,

I hope Sirius has been a good protector and he wrote to me begging you stop feeding him Dog biscuits. I have enclosed money to get him Chinese food. I warn you no broccoli the Berger has horrid gas with such things. I will be stopping by tomorrow to check on him and transfigure him back for the day. He claims he might have fleas. I hope your doing well as well.

Love James Potter."

She sighed and looked at Sirius who was looking at her stangly. "Chinese huh?" she asked oddly, "So you don't like my cooking." Sirius as a dog bowed his head down and covered his face with his paws. "Poor you, well James doesn't know how much Muggle food cost there is enough here-" she paused counting the money. "To get you Chinese for a year." Sirius jumped up and barked. "I'll get you some I have to go to my dad's flower shop this afternoon I will bring you back some tonight." Sirius barked and turned to the owl.

"I supose I need to wright James back?" the dog nodded wagging his tale.

"Dear Potter,

I hope to see you tomarrow as well. Thank you again for you know.

Lily Evans."

It was short and to the point, she handed it to the owl who flew off. She was unsure of how she felt. She knew James would protect her. She just didn't want to break his heart not giving him the same feelings back. She sighed looking at Sirius. She knew he was mad about her, perhaps she liked that, but do what happened to her she didn't want to get to close. She felt uncomfortable around other men, she felt safe near him however, perhaps they bonded from the last week of school. She wanted to give him a chance after what happened, but was scared. She knew when she was slipping in to the dark that night it was him who saved her. She remembers hearing his voice and the pounding on the door before she slipped away. She sighed looking at Sirius who was barking at the lazy owl to get a move on.

"Does James really love me?" she asked out loud. Sirius ran up to her and jumped up on her and licked her face. "Okay Sirius this is weird, please get down." he obeyed and sat in front of her and barked. She sighed and sat on the step by the front door confused about how she felt herself. "Why would anyone like me? He must just pity me." Sirius growled hearing this. She looked around to see if anyone was looking and took out her wand and transfigured Sirius back . He shock for a moment.

"I can't understand Barking." she said laughing. He nodded and sat down on the step next to her.

"Your evil sister kept me out side all night." he said grumbling, "Keep her away." he said stretching. Lily laughed some.

"James is crazy about you Lily, he has been he wouldn't admit it, but he has been, one reason he would do anything for you. I will admit I was crazy for you myself for a while, that changed last year." He sighed looking down. "He always looks for you when there is trouble. That is how he is a protector of sorts."

"I guess." she sighed.

"I would like some egg-rolls and some chop sewey and crab ragon and chicken fried rice, I wasn't fed this morning." he said pouting Lily laughed and scratched his ear. "Okay." she said laughing at him. He smiled and started to transfigure back into a dog before her eyes. She blinked and smiled some at him. She sat there and thought about many things, mostly of James. Did she care for him more then a friend? She wondered, but was scared to get hurt again.

Tomorrow he was coming to see her and Sirius. She smiled some. "Do you think I should give James a chance?" she asked Sirius. He nodded and barked. "To date?" she asked he barked again. She laughed some. "Alright then. One date." she sighed and Sirius growled. "I said chance." she laughed some and Sirius rolled over acting as if he was dead.


End file.
